Who's My True Love?
by Sacred Wishes
Summary: hermoine buys a charmed quill and finds out that the quill is not what it looks like on the outside. HGDM. i noe my summaries suck, but pls R&R!i cant continue this story anymore...im no good at writing fics...looking for someone to take over!msg me pls!
1. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: This is my first fic but dont be soft on the comments and reviews, i'll need them! i'm not really a harry potter fan but i happen to have read all the books so i'm just trying out. I noe the plot sounds familiar cos i couldnt think of anything else so... yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and other characters involved, it belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers and who cares. blah blah blah you know the rest.**

She was in one of Hogwart's empty dungeons, without any knowledge of how she got there or why she was here. Then she blinked and the dungeon came into more focus… slowly she realized that she was looking at the dungeon through a window of some sort. In the dungeon there were two people, and one was a boy with golden locks and handsome features. The other was a beautiful girl, and both of them were kissing passionately. Suddenly she realized that the boy was Draco Malfoy, her best friends' all-time archenemy, and the girl was…

"Hermoine! Are you coming down or not?" a voice shouted from below, strangely deep. It was Ron shouting from the commonroom to Hermoine in her dorm, and his voice had deepened over the summer, making it sound more mellow…mature. Hermoine giggled, and shouted, "Coming!"

"What are you giggling about, Hermoine?" asked Ginny Weasely from the other side of the curtain. The youngest Weasely had recently turned to fashion magazines like _Vogue _to help improve her looks, and thus looked way more attractive than some people – say, Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, nothing." replied Hermoine, smiling in a mysterious way. Ginny looked at her oddly, then said with a straight face, "I can never tell what you are thinking about, Hermoine." Both girls laughed.

Her thoughts turned, uncontrolled, to her dream. _Why did I dream of… Draco Malfoy? _

Even in her thoughts, she thought the name with venom, as if spitting it out loud. _And who was that girl snogging him? _She asked herself, although she already knew the answer.

The girl was herself, Hermoine Granger, kissingMalfoy! She must be going crazy. _It must be the influence of the Sorting feast last night, _she consoled herself. _Must be something weird that the house-elves put in with the chocolate lizards. _

She dressed herself but hesitated before putting on her Head Girl badge. Who was the Head Boy again? Oh yeah, that scum Malfoy. Starting from tomorrow they would have to be in the Head Boy and Head Girl Commonrooms. Ugh.

She started applying make-up and tied her hair in a sexy way, smiling as she did that – she had cast a permanent charm on her hair to make it straight over the summer. She picked up her book bag, slung it over one shoulder and went to meet Harry and Ron. She smiled as she saw them sitting impatiently by the fireplace.

"What took you so long?" grumbled Harry. Several Gryffindor girls walking to the portrait hole giggled as they passed, whispering to each other. Harry could be considered more handsome than majority of the population of Hogwarts, after he replaced his spectacles with contacts – but in some people's eyes, he could not match up to Ron Weasley.

Ron now looked more mature, with his deep voice, well-toned abs, and altogether one of the cutest boys in Hogwarts. With some money from Harry, all the Weasley got better robes – not the usual frayed, second-hand ones – and thus did not look as ragged as before.

"Oh, I was –" before Hermoine could think of an excuse, Ginny flew down the stairs.

"Hi Ginny!" greeted Harry, who only got a blush and a smile in return. Hermoine smiled encouragingly at her, knowing secretly that Ginny had a crush on Harry.

"H-hi Harry!" she mumbled. Hermoine, sensing that Ginny was a bit shy today, intervened and said "Now since we're all here, why don't we go for a bit of breakfast?"

Malfoy's POV 

Draco woke up with a hungry stomach and a hurting right toe (he had tried to kick Potter yesterday but only ended stubbing his toe against the Gryffindor table). Not a good combination.

To make things worst, a pug-like face was hovering over him.

"My ikish likish Drakie darling, rise and shine now!" cooed Pansy as she puckered her lips to deliver a kiss to Draco. Draco shouted in horror and tried to turn away, knocking his head on his bedside table in the process. Now in addition to his starvation and right toe, he had a headache. What else could go wrong? He pushed a pouting Pansy away and was immediately confronted with a grinning Blaise.

"Hey, Draco, looking nice there," he laughed. Draco was puzzled by this sudden comment. It was not often that Blaise complimented him. Then realization struck him as he felt wet bedclothes sticking to his skin. When he hit his head against his bedside table he had also overturned a half-full bottle of Butterbeer which he always kept by his bedside. A group of second-year Slytherins were crowding around the bed, whispering and sniggering among themselves.

Apparently, the world had exploded into chaos and everything decided to turn against him.

**I know this sort of sucks and is kinda short for a first chapter, but bear with it! I constantly suffer from writer's block :D Once again, I'm begging you to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Head Girl, Head Boy

A/N: I changed the summary cos I thought that it was too cliché, and anyway I had a brainwave on this story. Hope u don't mind the change. And a big shout of love to my reviewers!!!!!! Keep on reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and all that crap.

Hermoine's POV

Strolling beside her two best friends, Hermoine walked towards the Gryffindor table. Several girls swooned as they saw the males. Hermoine, shaking her head and looking amused, gestured for Lavander Brown to move aside so that she could sit down. Almost immediately she heard a small whisper from the first year's end of the table:

"…Draco Malfoy…"

Straining her ears to catch the following words, she could only make out something to do with a bed and pee. _Draco Malfoy wet his bed? _She wondered in surprise. She put the thought at the back of her head, knowing full well that if that happened Hogwarts would be going mad.

"Hey Hermoine, did you hear about Malfoy? I heard he wet his bed. Apparently he was having nightmares about exams!" said Harry coming over to Hermoine. His red-haired mate nodded in enthusiastic agreement. "I wish I was a Slytherin, then I would be able to see Malfoy –" his eyes misted over "—lying in a horrid-smelling bed and being—" His words were immediately cut off as a hand rested on his shoulder and gripped his arm.

"Yes, Weasley, go on with your fine speech," drawled the unmistakable voice of Malfoy. Ron whirled around, a smile playing on his lips.

"Is it true, then? You wet your bed?" Ron challenged Malfoy. A small frown creased Malfoy's forehead.

"Wet my bed? I did not wet my bed. That fool Pansy knocked over a bottle of Butterbeer over my bed! I wouldn't stoop to such low, Weasely-like standards," replied Malfoy as he released his grip on Ron.

"You—" Ron retorted, drawing his wand out, but he was interrupted by a glare from McGonagall who was approaching the Gryffindor table.

"Wand away, Ronald, or I shall have to take points from my own house – on the second day of school, too," snapped McGonagall. "I'm going to give you all your timetables. Hermoine Granger and Draco Malfoy, would you kindly come here now to see me?" Hermoine and Malfoy exchanged glares.

"Now, Granger and Malfoy, I would like to see you two working together this school year. Both of you know well the duties of a Head Girl and Head Boy, and because you two are sharing rooms I do not want you two bickering. I will not hesitate to take points off my own house, Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy I assure you that Professor Snape would do likewise, so wipe that smirk off your face. You two will commence your duties tonight."

Hermoine and Malfoy did not look at each other as they both stalked away.

Draco's POV

"I can't believe the nerve of that old geezer to make me and the filthy mudblood Heads. I mean, I can't be on the same level as her," whined Draco to his friend Blaise Zabini when he was back at his table.

"Take it easy, mate. It won't be that bad. You know, if I were the Head Boy I would take this chance to catch Hermoine. She's a good one, apart from her family tree. Ever since she came back from summer holi—" he was interrupted by a shy whispering group of first-years crowding around him and Draco. _Midgets, _thought Draco. _Good for bullying, so I can take my mind off that mudblood and McGonagall's stupid orders. _

"Get lost, you bunch of puny wimps!" roared Draco, taking out his anger on them. They cowered in fear, but the boldest of them (though still trembling from the loud outburst) stepped out.

He had unkempt black hair and dark brown eyes. His eyebrows arched in a frown as he tried to get the words out. Draco noticed a red scratch on the palm of his hand. _Scar hand. I hope he's not a follower of Potter. _Draco laughed quietly to himself. The boy looked up, encouraged by the laugh, and finally managed to say something.

"We heard that you wet your bed. Is it true?" stuttered the boy. Quickly, he added, "sir." Blaise raised an eyebrow and smirked. Draco's happy mood quickly dissolved into a boiling rage. He had enough of this bed-wetting business.

"GET LOST!" he bellowed.

I know that this is a lame chapter but I just want to put this in like a sort of bridge between the chapters. R&R please!


	3. Down By The Lake

**A/N: sorry for taking so long to update my story, I was having a hard time tackling my homework. Hey people pls review! I don't mind flames as well, cos I really need somebody to at least tell me they've read my fic. I havent gotten any reviews for the last chapter so PLEASE R&R! thanks**

**Disclaimer: I won't waste my time on this. Just read the first chapter, for goodness sake!**

_Hermoine's POV_

Hermoine's first waking thought was, _It's Saturday. _Her second thought was the same. Then she thought, _Finally. _She had a turbulent week, trying to juggle late-night Head Girl duties and the piles of growing homework. If the first week was like that, she had no intention of going through the rest. Groggily she sat up, and at the same time her magical cuckoo clock said, "Hi Hermoine! It's seven o'clock now!"

She smiled at the cuckoo who chirped happily. Since it's only seven, she might want to go to the lake to see the giant squid (the two of them had become mutual friends over the past six years). She made her bed (to save the house elves trouble), dressed and then walked out of her room with a happy spring in her step.

As she crossed the Head Prefect's commonroom, she heard a sound her, like somebody turning the page of a book. She whipped around, and saw Draco Malfoy lounging lazily on the couch reading a book. Her heartbeat quickened. There was something… cute about Malfoy reading a book. She stood there gaping at his back, until she had the sense to think about what she was doing.

Mentally she smacked herself. Malfoy, cute? That would be the day that Ron has blue hair.

"Malfoy, how nice to see you doing something constructive for once, other than trying to get yourself into Azkaban so you can meet your dear father," called out Hermoine. Malfoy looked up from his book, startled. When he saw it was only Hermoine, he relaxed.

"I thought for a while that was Pansy there, but it's worse – a mudblood!" cackled Malfoy. Hermoine tensed, then relaxed. _No use spoiling your day by arguing with this ferret, _she told herself, trying to calm herself down. Ignoring Malfoy, she walked out of the commonroom.

As she reached the lake, she wondered why she thought Malfoy was cute. Malfoy was still a Malfoy, fullstop, and of story. And all the Malfoys were Ugly. There was no way anybody could think that Malfoy was cute, much less a Gryffindor, whose best friends had been archenemies of Draco Malfoy since day one.

She smacked herself physically, trying to see whether she was under a love charm, and winced.

"Oi! Hermoine!" It was Ron, shouting from the opposite side of the lake where there was more shade. "Trying to get pimples off your face by slapping yourself?" he joked, as he strolled to where Hermoine was.

Hermoine scowled, but could not keep the scowl for long. She was glad for the company, and broke into smiles.

"So why'd you wake up so early?" she asked, knowing that Ron was always a late sleeper on weekends. Ron shrugged.

"Must be my internal clock malfunctioning. Although I think the more likely cause is that talking homework planner that you gave me. I can't get a good night's sleep if I haven't done my homework!" At the last few words, Hermoine raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't done your homework? But I thought the homework was relatively easy. I completed it all last night! Ron, don't tell me you've been slacking…" she trailed off, her voice dangerously soft. Ron paled, and Hermoine laughed inwardly. She loved the effect she had on Ron.

"I think I did my homework," said Ron sheepishly. "More or less," he added in an undertone.

"I was just kidding, Ron!" Hermoine giggled as Ron's face returned to its normal shade of color, perhaps a bit redder than before. He made a small embarrassed mumbling noise as Hermoine roared with laughter.

At that moment, Ron spotted Malfoy sauntering towards them.

"Hey look, Hermoine, it's the ferret!" He nudged Hermoine. Hermoine turned around, and, spotting Malfoy, kept right on turning. If Ron had not been engrossed in shooting ferret-related insults in Malfoy's face, he would have seen Hermoine's face turning a faint shade of pink.

"The Weasel and the Mudblood. Where's Potty, eh?" sneered Malfoy as he flopped down next to Hermoine. Hermoine frowned. "Hm, scared of Drakie, are you, Mudblood?" Hermoine suddenly decided that this was too much.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, flinging a punch at Malfoy. He caught her wrist deftly, and twisted it until tears sprang into her eyes. She refused to cry out, refused to let him know she was in pain. Ron punched Malfoy's arm.

"Don't touch her with your filthy hands!" Ron bellowed as he battered Malfoy with another volley of punches and kicks. Finally Malfoy let go. Hermoine gave a squeak as she was released, and fell down on the grass, massaging a red ring around her wrist.

"I'm sorry there isn't more, my darling," Draco mocked, and blew an air kiss at Hermoine.

Feeling the wind of the air kiss on her cheeks, she blushed but turned away before Ron could see the furious red tinge her cheeks.

_My darling? Did he really mean it? _She wondered as she trudged upstairs in spite of the part of her that kept reprimanding her whenever she thought of him. _Maybe he didn't._

Yet there was a part of her that wished fervently that he wasn't lying.

**So that's about all for Chapter 3! Did you all like the air kiss? I considered a full-on-the-lips kiss but I figured it's way too early for that sort of thing. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
